First
by DandyMaple
Summary: 2 people realize the love each other one night and plan to confess. On the other hand a certain girl is hurt by this. Rated T to be safe. This is my first story please be easy on me. And I know horrible summary. Also, mentions of suicide and depression. (Abandoned)
1. Prologue

It was a cold, rainy night as Soma looked out the window of his room. While looking out the window he realized he was thinking about a person, a girl to be exact. "Ahhhhh", Soma said to himself, "Why do I keep thinking of her".

Meanwhile, a certain girl looked in the mirror and thought about a boy. A certain redhead with golden eyes that she would melt into with just a look. "Hmph, look at me the Nakiri Erina to be thinking about him", she said to herself unknowingly smiling.

At that moment they both knew that they loved the other. But, the problem was that if this relationship somehow worked it would completely mess up Totsuki. The First Seat - Yukihira Soma dating The Second Seat - Nakiri Erina. Anyways both went to sleep thinking about each other and the things they could do together.

Morning came before they realized. They went on with their normal schedule, only this time they both knew something. That they were going to confess.


	2. Confession

**Author- Hello readers! This is my first story and is a little trashy so please be easy. Please review if you think I should change anything. I'm really not to too proud of this chapter. Anyways enjoy!**

The sun was shining surprisingly for winter. It was a very peaceful day until, "Yo, Nakiri can you come to see me after school I need to talk..." said Soma which his usual carefree voice, but before he was allowed to finish Erina stated, "No, I have a busy schedule, if you have something to say, say it now." said Erina in her normal cold voice. " K, then" Soma said taking a deep breath, " I Yukihira Soma challenge you Nakiri Erina to a Shokugeki !" "EEHHHHHHHHHHH" said the whole class. "I'll beat you any day of the week" said Erina calmly . "I haven't finished..." Soma with his usual denseness shouted, " The stakes are if I win you have to become my girlfriend" Some went closer to Erina and whispered the next part in her ear, " and if I lose you can do anything to me...anything." at this Erina blushed heavily and thought about her manga 'In this situation a girl would normally demand for... AHH what am I thinking' these thoughts made her blush even more. But, before she could answer the bell rang.

While this conversation was taking place a certain blue haired girl was crying. She just saw to the last chance that she could've confessed. 'Like he was ever even going to out with me' she thought to make herself feel better.

There was one thing though a certain blond boy noticed. This boy had crush on Megumi Tadokoro the girl who was currently crying... and he knew why she was crying.

All classes had ended for students and everyone gathered around a certain two people. A girl with long, silky, blond hair and a boy with roughish red hair. Soma started the conversation already blushing, "So do you have an answer and if you don't I have other methods." The last part he whispered to Erina. "I have a-an answer" said Erina while stuttering and heavily blushing, "but, I have one more thing to add to the stakes..." On the other hand Soma said while grinning, "Anything you want princess." This made Erina, somehow, blush even more. " Listen first then reply, Idiot...", said Erina stuttering even more, " I'll except the challenge if you kiss me right now." This was the last straw. The whole school shouted, " WHATTT THE HEELLLLL". This shout was probably heard by the director and the surrounding town or farther. At hearing this a Soma immediately went for the it. To both of them it was a different sensation. Soma immediately grabbed Erina's waist and pulled her closer and she did the same while grabbing his neck deepening the kiss. The kiss lasted for a while before Soma pulled away which kept Erina wanting more of him. "If you want more of that accept the Shokugeki." Soma said calmly, "It will take place on Valentine's Day." At this Soma walked away like nothing happened. While Erina fell to her knees. Hisako Arato immediately came to her aid, "Erina-sama are you okay?", she said worriedly, "I'm going to kill that bastard." "Hisako...", said Erina blushing, "clear my schedule for Valentine's Day I have a wish to be granted." At this she left smiling to herself. 'Who knew I would give my first kiss to that 'third-rate-chef' especially when I used to hate him' Erina thought to herself.

At this confrontation Megumi was even more broken, "Maybe I should kill myself...", she said to herself, "what is the purpose in living." But, then again a certain boy heard this and wasn't going to let that happen.

 **So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's not the best. Please review and thanks for reading.**

 **-Maple Out**


End file.
